blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Meifang Lapislazuli
is the leader of the Novus Orbis Librarium's Zero Squadron. She first appears in BlazBlue: Variable Heart. Appearance Meifang is a young woman with fair skin, long black hair tied into two pigtails, and blue eyes. She wears a red and white headgear that resembles horns, a white cape with a red and white dress underneath it, a dark form-fitting bodysuit, and long black socks with standard NOL boots. Personality Meifang is masochistic and somewhat psychopathic, and does not let anyone stand in her way. Everything she does is for the sake of Hades: Izanami, but she still retains a bit of common sense, as when she ordered her men to not lay a hand on Tsubaki Yayoi, since she does not want to quarrel with her family. History ''BlazBlue: Variable Heart'' On June 2197, Meifang was in the 2nd Hierarchical City of Iwatsuchi, where she took interest in Mai Natsume. She ordered a soldier to tell Mai that Hibiki Kohaku asked her to go to the ninth storage room, where she introduced herself to the girl, saying that she needs her body for her desire, and attacked Mai. The girl was saved by Kagura Mutsuki, but he was defeated, and Meifang went to catch up with Mai. Kajun Faycott sent Mai a spear, and Meifang recognized it as a Legacy Weapon. Mai was able to hold out until the teleport activated, and Meifang realized that the girl was saved by Kokonoe Mercury. Later, when Meifang was taking a bath she was visited by Hazama, the one who told her about Mai and her No Name. Hazama said that the facility will resume operations tomorrow, and asked her what she had sent to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. Instead of answering, she stood up and told Hazama to get out of her way. He commented on her Painkiller, and Meifang sent him into her bathtub with a kick. Then she was attacked by Yūki Terumi, in his ghost form, who strangled her for a bit, but when a soldier rushed to see what was happening, both Hazama and Terumi had disappeared. Meifang told the soldier to contact the First Lieutenant that was heading to Kagutsuchi, mentioned that information was leaked, and ordered to wake up Fuzzy. Powers and abilities Meifang does not use a weapon, instead she fights with Ars Magus and her bare hands. She possesses an ability named "Painkiller", which removes the sense of pain from her. She can also pass down information though people. Gallery ''BlazBlue: Spiral Shift – Hyōjin no Eiyū'' BlazBlue Spiral Shift Hyōjin no Eiyū (Cover).jpg BlazBlue Spiral Shift Hyōjin no Eiyū (Announcement).jpg|Cover BlazBlue Spiral Shift Hyōjin no Eiyū (Black and white illustration, 4).png ''BlazBlue: Variable Heart'' BlazBlue Variable Heart Chapter 1 cover.png|Meifang on the cover of BlazBlue: Variable Heart Chapter 1 Blazblue Variable Heart, Chapter 2 cover.jpg|Meifang on the cover of BlazBlue: Variable Heart Chapter 2 Hazama vh.jpg|Meifang unexpected encounter Hazama. BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 5, page 16, Frame 4).jpg|Meifang use her Ars Magus ability to give Fuzzy's information. Navigation ru:Мей-Фан Ляпис-Лазурь Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Variable Heart Characters Category:Spiral Shift Characters Category:Humans Category:Novus Orbis Librarium